In a power storage module for a vehicle such as an electric automobile or a hybrid vehicle, multiple power storage elements that have electrode terminals are arranged side-by-side, and the power storage elements are connected in series by using bus bars to connect the electrode terminals of adjacent power storage elements to each other. Here, in order to simplify the bus bar attachment operation, there are cases where a wiring module that houses multiple bus bars is attached to the power storage elements.
With this type of wiring module, a voltage detection terminal for detecting the voltage of the power storage elements is placed on a bus bar (see JP 2000-333343A). This voltage detection terminal is connected to a core wire that is exposed from an insulating covering at one end portion of an electrical wire, and the other end portion of the electrical wire is drawn to the outside of the power storage module and connected to an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) or the like.
Incidentally, there are cases where a liquid such as a water drop adheres to a bus bar for connecting electrode terminals. When the temperature of the bus bar decreases while the vehicle is stopped for example, there are cases where condensation forms on the bus bar. There is concern that a problem will occur if the liquid such as the water drop that adheres to the bus bar in this way reaches the electrical wire that is connected to the voltage detection terminal.
The present invention was achieved in light of the above-described situation, and an object of the present invention is to suppress the movement of the liquid adhered to the terminal toward the electrical wire.